


Промпт-заявки — зло

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Хуже всего становится, когда Эдди скучает, потому что Эдди ёбаный Рэдмайн развлекается за его, Колина, счёт.





	

Колин надеялся, что промпт-сценки, призванные расслабить и позволить лучше и быстрее сработаться, остались в прошлом. Но кое-кому хотелось развлечься. Кое-кто, блядь, заскучал в свой единственный выходной. Нет, Колин не жаловался. Элисон и Эзре вообще выпало изображать пастуха и корову, причём, если Колин правильно расслышал, корову собирался играть Эзра. На фоне этого их с Эдди флаффная сцена влюблённой парочки, ждущей ребёнка, показалась просто смешной. Пока Эдди не ляпнул про фильм со Шварценеггером.

— Жена тебя не убьёт? — спросил Колин, сильно сомневаясь, что далёкие от актёрского поприща бабы вообще смогут оценить всю красоту их с рыжиком возни. Разве что они полные извращенки. Как фанатки.

— За что? — совсем по-настоящему удивился Эдди, и если бы Колин не видел его на площадке, он бы точно купился.

— Моя бы убила и за меньшее.

— Вот поэтому у тебя и нет жены, — Эдди рассмеялся, и Колин в который раз поймал себя на том, что хочет обрисовать карандашом каждую обозначившуюся морщинку. Ему вообще довольно часто приходила в голову дурацкая идея разрисовать эту веснушчатую морду: кошачьими усами, цветочками на щеках, женским гримом, красными полосами от ногтей, быстро наливающимися засосами по краю челюсти… Так, вот об этом не стоит, и без того стоит уже.

Эдди легко похлопал его по подушке, повязанной на живот для большей правдоподобности, и вдруг рывком наклонился, приблизился лицом почти вплотную, почти коснулся его носа кончиком своего.

— Мне кажется, он толкается, — жарко прошептал он, округлив глаза, и Колин судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Зря — вместе с кислородом нос наполнился запахом дыхания Эдди. Колин весь им наполнился. Будто грёбаный рыжик где-то нажрался IPA и зажевал розмарином, а затем облизал чей-нибудь член, добавляя в аромат пошлую нотку мускуса. С-сука.

— Это девочка, — Колин поиграл бровями и подался вперёд, как за поцелуем, не зная, на что больше надеется, — что Эдди отшатнётся, или что подставит губы. Тот не шелохнулся, и Колин болезненно столкнулся с ним носами. — Блядь!

— Т-ш-ш-ш, она уже всё слышит, — прошептал Эдди, упёршись лбом ему в лоб и покачивая головой из стороны в сторону. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы наша крошка родилась с таким же грязным ротиком, как у её папочки?

Он сдержался, не выматерился и даже не помянул адскую бездну, куда желал отправить эту ёбаную подушку, этот ёбаный павильон и — особенно — явно давно не ёбаного Эдди. Иногда он порывался написать Ханне и нажаловаться, насколько ужасно её муж ведёт себя. Останавливало Колина только то, что на самом деле он не желал, чтобы Эдди прекращал ужасно себя вести. Ну, и отсутствие номера Ханны, конечно.

— Колин, — вдруг обратился к нему Эдди по имени, и это было пиздец как стрёмно, потому что из уст Эдди любое имя звучало так, будто он собирается как минимум признаваться в любви. Эзра, например, в первый раз так прихуел, что полдня потом изрисовывал сценарий сердечками напротив реплик Ньюта.

— М-м-м?

— У тебя стоит, — спокойно сказал Эдди, удерживая его одной рукой за плечо, а второй мягко поглаживая подушку. Его взгляд дёрнулся, пойманный между зрачками Колина, расфокусировался, как будто Эдди смотрел каждым глазом отдельно, как ебучий хамелеон. — Ты всегда закусываешь губу так, когда у тебя встаёт.

Колин моргнул и разжал зубы. Попытался улыбнуться, он же, блядь, актёр, в конце концов. Он может усмехнуться, сослаться на адреналин, пошутить…

— Конечно, стоит. — Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно пошло. — У меня же гормоны, милый. — Колина несло, хотя он даже кофе сегодня не пил. — Моё либидо просто зашкаливает. Малышка требует для папочки ласки.

Всю свою жизнь он думал, что «потемнели глаза» — это такой писательский и операторский приём. Теперь он увидел это вживую: зрачки Эдди медленно, пульсирующе расширялись, радужка истончалась и становилась ярче и темнее. Всё остальное осталось как прежде — ровное дыхание, ничуть не дрожащие руки. Пульса его Колин не слышал, но у самого в ушах бухало так, что он всерьёз задумался о сердечных таблетках.

— Я могу быть очень ласковым, если ты хочешь, — почти промурлыкал Эдди, и Колин опять чуть не повёлся, чуть не поддался. Ёбаный недотраханный рыжик ебал ему мозг, совершенно не стесняясь и явно положив на тот факт, что блядски счастлив в браке, в отличие от половины женатиков команды.

Он улыбнулся шире, поиграл бровями и сложил губы «бантиком», вытянув их вперёд так сильно, что почувствовал ими тепло губ Эдди. Жалкая линия, если не меньше. Половина линии. Эдди моргнул и втянул воздух носом.

— Я не пидор, — сказал Колин, даже не думая отодвигаться. — Ты же знаешь, что я не пидор.

— Знаю, дорогой. — Рука Эдди переместилась с «живота» на талию Колина, чувствительно вжалась чуть выше завязки. — Я тоже не люблю никого, кроме тебя. Для всех остальных я абсолютно асексуален, любовь моя.

Колин положил ладонь ему на грудь, ещё не зная, собирается оттолкнуть или приласкать, и замер. Под ладонью загнанным зайцем колотилось чужое сердце. Это был такой пиздец, что Колин чуть не отключился и уж точно перестал замечать течение времени.

— Вау! — протянул от дверей Эзра. — Можно, я вас так сниму-у-у?

От вида Эзры, стоящего на четвереньках на условном пороге условного недоразобранного кабинета Грейвза, Колина чутка попустило. Он же не собирался сейчас и в самом деле целоваться с Эдди, да? Все эти супер-толерантные словечки: броманс, мэн-краш, пансексуальность… Всё это — для интервью и фанатов, но никак не для того, чтобы целовать сходящего с ума от безделья Эдди Рэдмайна. По спине пополз холодок, и Колину не хотелось думать, что он вспотел от испуга, что ещё секундой позже, и Эзра застал бы совсем другую сцену.

— Нельзя, — вдруг очень строго ответил Эдди. Стало нихрена не видно, потому что он буквально обернул полой пиджака голову Колина, пряча от весёлых взглядов, защищая. — Элли, не могла бы ты увести своего питомца? Колину нельзя нервничать в его положении.

— Ох, простите, что мы вас потревожили. Плохой Эзра! Пошёл, пошёл!

Судя по удаляющимся звукам, эта парочка от души забавлялась, и Колин сильно им позавидовал. Ему вдруг как-то перестало быть даже самую малость смешно и весело.

— Ты в порядке, милый? — преувеличенно заботливо спросил Эдди, но момент был упущен. Из Колина будто выпустили пар, до того двигавший какой-то особый Эдди-зависимый механизм. — Эта страшная корова ушла. Милый? Колин? Колин, что случилось?

В голосе Эдди прорезались нотки паники, но даже они не вернули настрой. По телу разливалась усталость, какая бывает только после целого дня тяжёлых съёмок.

— Всё. Кончай эту хуйню, — обрубил он, отталкивая от себя мягко поглаживающие руки. — Кончай, я сказал.

— Колин… — Нотки паники испарились, лёгкая растерянность выветрилась быстрее, чем закончилось двуслоговое имя. — Прости. Я увлёкся.

— Ты пиздец, рыжик, — искренне сказал Колин и прикусил себе язык. Но надеяться, что Эдди не заметил оговорки, было глупо. — Спасибо за разминку. Я бы пригласил тебя выпить, но, боюсь, мой доктор будет против.

Он заставил себя стоять смирно, пока Эдди распутывает узел у него за спиной, потом пожал протянутую руку. Похлопал по плечу. Никакого смущения на лице, только удовлетворение от работы. Голова кружилась, будто он нажрался, вмазался и утрахался, но он справился и с этим.

Эзра всё-таки их щёлкнул, и Эдди почти час за ним гонялся, требуя то удалить фото, то переслать ему на телефон. Мальчишка заливал, что уже всё скинул агенту Эдди и его жене. И в газету, давшую на целый фунт больше, чем предлагали остальные. Колин всё же выпил кофе — бескофеиновый, но горечь освежила и поставила мозги на место. Блядский рыжик выветрился отовсюду, и Колину почти перестало казаться, что он всё ещё чувствует на своих губах его пряное дыхание. Ничего, что не могут исправить контрастный душ и крепкий сон.

Распрощавшись со всеми, он свалил к себе, скинул пропитавшиеся потом тряпки в машинку, тщательно смыл с себя даже память о чужом запахе, завалился под одеяло, на ходу считая овец. И проспал целых два часа до того, как в дверь поскреблись.

Сначала он решил, что ему послышалось. Потом — что это опять Эзра собирается устроить шумный пиздец или, наоборот, тихие уютные посиделки, чтобы лучше работалось утром. Потом всё же оторвал голову от подушки и дотащился до двери. Щёлкнул включателем. Осознание настигло его прежде, чем он повернул ручку. Прежде, чем он дотронулся до неё. IPA и ёбаный розмарин. Похуй.

— Я знаю, что ты не пидор, — сказал Эдди ёбаными накрашенными алым губами. Эдди в ёбаном платье. Эдди в ёбаном шарфике, скрывающем кадык. Эдди в ёбаной шляпке, стянутой из реквизита Элисон. Эдди со слишком сильными руками для человека, выглядящего настолько тощим. Эдди, с лёгкостью удерживающий створку двери, на которую Колин едва ли не всем телом навалился. — Будь со мной нежным, — сказал Эдди, протягивая ему блокнотный листок.

Колин с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на корявых буквах задания, потом перевёл взгляд на Эдди.

— Охуела так поздно возвращаться? — спросил он зло. — А если бы тебя изнасиловали? Хоть бы позвонила, чтоб я от станции встретил. Вот послал Господь дуру! — Втянув Эдди в комнату, он высунулся наружу и подозрительно огляделся. В тени кто-то хихикнул, и Колин сплюнул в ту сторону и с силой захлопнул дверь.

Повернувшись к беззвучно смеющемуся Эдди, он занёс руку для пощёчины, но в последний момент нежно обхватил его застывшее лицо, нарочно смазывая помаду большим пальцем.

— Смой с себя этот пиздец и приходи в постель. Надень моё любимое. Без шёлка и кружев. Без шерсти и без хлопка. Без льна и без выделанной кожи. Я не хочу, чтобы нас что-то разделяло в нашу брачную ночь.

— Надень моё любимое, — ответил Эдди. — Не в клетку и не в полоску. Не ровного цвета и не в пятнах. Без единого шва, кроме данного матерью. Я не хочу, чтобы нас что-то разделяло в нашу брачную ночь.

Глаза Эдди были как два под завязку заселённых чертями омута. Колин закончил распутывать проклятый узел шарфа и потянул яркую тряпку на себя. Эдди потянулся следом, вряд ли осознанно, но даже если так, это было уже абсолютно не важно. Хмель, розмарин и мускус заполнили собой всё вокруг, заполнили Колина до краёв. Шарфик стал ещё более пёстрым от алой помады. Эдди на вкус был охуеннее самого лучшего пива.


End file.
